Final Rush
Final Rush – szesnasty i finałowy poziom Hero Story w grach Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Grywalną postacią jest Sonic the Hedgehog. Można tu znaleźć ulepszenie Mystic Melody. Opis Final Rush jest poziomem zlokalizowanym na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Rozgrywa się na zewnętrznych sekcjach kosmicznej stacji, z widokiem na planetę. Gracz rozpoczyna od wystrzelenia z rakiety w tunelu. Ląduje następnie na szyna. Final Rush składa się w dużym stopniu z różnokolorowych szyn. Zwykle towarzyszą im obręcze, które przyspieszają postać. Te, które zakończone są zielonym krzyżykiem, pozwalają wykonać graczowi akrobację po wyskoczeniu. Im bliżej końca szyny gracz wyskoczy, tym lepsza będzie akrobacja i w konsekwencji przyznanych zostanie więcej punktów. Gracz może w ten sposób wyskoczyć ze środkowej szyny i wylądować na platformach z barierkami, które również są na tym poziomie bardzo powszechne. Alternatywnie gracz może wybrać różne boczne szyny, aby zwiedzać inne sekcje poziomu. Znajdują się mniejsze platformy ze szklanymi barierkami, a także szyny biegnące w górę po fragmentach ścian. Poza tym w sekcji tej unosi się także wiele meteorytów, które są dla gracza niegroźne. Do niektórych przyczepione są springi. Pierwszą sekcję stanowi labirynt szyn i platform. Gracz może znaleźć wiele sposobów na przejście tego etapu. Stąd gracz może zjechać na dwóch szynach przez tunel, a następnie wbiec na pochyłą drogę, prowadzącą prosto w dół. Na końcu po lewej stronie znajduje się fioletowa szyna, która prowadzi do platform z Item Boxami. Można się następnie odbić od springa, aby wrócić na główne szyny. Główna szyna biegnie przez położoną naprzeciwko wieżę, okrążając ją. Gracz może tutaj co jakiś czas przeskakiwać na boczne szyny, aby zebrać przedmioty. Należy jednak uważać, aby nie wypaść z trasy. Po wyjechaniu z wieży gacz może nadal podążać dwiema szynami, albo przeskoczyć na znajdującą się po prawej stronie. Na końcu tej szyny gracz może wyskoczyć i wykonać trik w powietrzu. Szyna ta pozwala pominąć jedną z sekcji poziomu. Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się jednak podążać dwiema szynami, dotrze do szerokiego springa, który wybije go na most. Stąd gracz może zjechać po ostro zakręcającej szynie na kolejną platformę z szerokim springiem. Trasa ta zakręca następnie w prawo i zbiega w dół. Gracz może wskoczyć na szynę i przejechać po serii powietrznych szyn, albo zeskoczyć na dół i skorzystać z rakiety, która zabierze go dalej. Na końcu sekcji z szynami znajduje się pojedyncza platforma ze springiem, który wybija gracza na fioletową szynę. Ta z kolei zakręca, prowadząc do kilku platform i szyn wznoszących się w górę. Po wspięciu się po tych szynach gracz będzie miał przed sobą krótką sekcję z licznymi sekcjami i meteorami, do których przyczepione są springi. Gracz może się stąd dostać do tunelu. Na końcu znajduje się ściana, po której można wjechać na pochyłych szynach. W pomieszczeniu na górze pojawiają się trzy otwory w podłodze, przykryte drewnianymi skrzyniami. Gracz może je zniszczyć wykonując Bounce Attack. Wówczas będzie mógł wskoczyć do przejścia. Czerwony otwór pozwala zebrać Item Box. Na końcu znajduje się spring, który wybija gracza z powrotem do pokoju. Niebieski i żółty pozwalają opuścić to pomieszczenie dwiema drogami: jeden przez tunel z panelami przyspieszającymi, a drugi przez tunel z szyną. Po wyjściu z tunelu z panelami przyspieszającymi gracz wjedzie na szynie do dużej sekcji platformowej. Pojawiają się tu małe platformy, w kilku miejscach otoczone wysokimi barierkami, by gracz z nich nie wypadł. Pojawiają się co jakiś czas większe mosty, oraz dużo jest tu szyn: wznoszących się i krótszych. W jednym miejscu pojawia się także duża, pionowa szyna. Oprócz tego na dnie gracz może skorzystać z krążka linowego, aby wznieść się wyżej. W sekcji tej należy cały czas wspinać się w górę. Gdy gracz wjedzie po ostatniej w tej sekcji biegnącej w górę szynie, zostanie wybity przez spring. Wyląduje na czerwonej szynie, która wpada do krótkiego tunelu. Gracz będzie następnie biegł po pionowym moście w dół. W kolejnej sekcji gracz trafia do wielkiego pomieszczenia ze ścianami i dachem, ale bez podłogi. Pojawiają się tutaj liczne mosty, oraz szyny biegnące w rozmaitych kierunkach. Gracz powinien dostać się na ostatni most i po pionowej szynie wjechać na samą górę. Stąd gracz może wybrać dwie szyny, który będzie zjeżdżał dalej. Alternatywnie gracz może wybrać bardziej niebezpieczną trasę, idąc cały czas dołem, przez przechylone szyny. Po wylądowaniu na moście, z powrotem na otwartej kosmicznej przestrzeni, gracz będzie mógł zjeżdżać po szynie, albo przeskoczyć na dwie platformy po lewej stronie. Znajduje się tam rakieta, która zabierze gracza na przeciwległą platformę. Stąd gracz powinien skakać po kolejnych platformach i w odpowiednim momencie skręcić w prawo i wjechać po szynie. Dotrze wtedy do sekcji, w której znajduje się ulepszenie Mystic Melody. Gracz będzie mógł dzięki niemu zagrać na pobliskich starożytnych ruinach, aby pojawiła się trasa z pierścieni. Wykonując na niej Light Speed Dash gracz może dostać się do meteorytu ze springiem. Nie wybierając tej trasy, gracz będzie musiał pokonać trudną sekcję z platformami i szynami. Obie drogi zbiegają się w końcowej sekcji, w której położone są liczne mosty. Gracz ponownie musi się wspinać w górę i dzięki położeniom różnych szyn ma kilka tras do wyboru. Na końcu gracz powinien zjechać po długiej szynie na ostatni most. Po przejściu przez niego gracz wbiegnie do tunelu, który zakończony jest pokojem z kolorowymi otworami w ziemi. Tym razem wszystkie prowadzą do tej samej sekcji, niezależnie od tego które przejście gracz wybierze. W sekcji tej gracz musi biec po pochyłej drodze w dół. Za jego plecami spadać będą rozgrzane fragmenty Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Sekcja ta kończy się wyskoczeniem z rampy do pierścienia mety. Misje Misja 1 Celem misji pierwszej jest dostanie się do Armaty Zaćmienia. }} Misja 2 Celem misji drugiej jest zebranie 100 pierścieni. Wybieranie bocznych szyn może pozwolić graczowi zebrać więcej Item Boxów i w konsekwencji szybciej ukończyć misję. }} Misja 3 Celem misji trzeciej jest znalezienie zagubionego Chao. Do ukończenia tej misji gracz będzie potrzebował ulepszenia Mystic Melody. Za piątym punktem kontrolnym gracz będzie miał do wyboru dwie szyny, z czego obie zabiorą go na platformę. Tuż przed następnym punktem kontrolnym, gracz powinien zagrać Mystic Melody na pobliskich starożytnych ruinach. Pojawią się wtedy latające platformy, po których gracz będzie mógł przeskoczyć do bocznej szyny. Należy po niej wjechać na wyżej położoną platformę i przebiec do końca. Następnie należy ponownie zagrać Mystic Melody na starożytnych ruinach. Pojawi się trasa z pierścieni, po której gracz będzie mógł wykonać Light Speed Dash i dostać się na oddaloną platformę. W kolejnej sekcji znajduje się kilka małych platform, oraz zawieszonych w powietrzu szyn. Gracz musi po nich przeskoczyć do tunelu. Po wejściu do tunelu pojawia się pionowa szyna, która będzie zrzucać gracza z powrotem na dół. Aby dostać się wyżej, należy wykonać Bounce Attack i na odpowiedniej wysokości wspiąć się po krawędzi. W miejscu tym znajduje się Chao. }} Misja 4 Celem misji czwartej jest ukończenie poziomu w ciągu 5 minut. Gracz powinien wykonywać crouch podczas zjeżdżania po szynach, w celu zwiększenia prędkości. W misji tej nie pojawiają się żadne punkty kontrolne. }} Misja 5 Celem misji piątej jest ukończenie poziomu w trybie Hard Mode. Oprócz tego że pojawiają się tu nowi przeciwnicy, gracz musi uważać także na nowe przeszkody, takie jak zgniatacze. }} Tryb wieloosobowy thumb|Final Rush w trybie wieloosobowym W trybie dla dwóch graczy Final Rush jest nieco skrócone, ale poza tym nie pojawiają się tu żadne większe zmiany. Poziom kończy się w ostatnim tunelu, tuż przed wejściami do finałowej sekcji, w której gracz musi uciekać przed rozgrzanymi fragmentami kosmicznej stacji. Zwierzątka Skrzynie Chao #Pierwsza Skrzynia Chao znajduje się na początku poziomu. Gracz powinien wybrać pomarańczową szynę po lewej i wspiąć się po następującej sekcji platform, oraz szyn. Gracz dotrze wtedy do małego mostu, gdzie znajduje się skrzynia. #Druga Skrzynia Chao znajduje się za tuż pierwszym punktem kontrolnym. Gracz powinien zatrzymać się na platformach przed opadającą w dół drogą i znaleźć ją między dwiema niezniszczalnymi skrzyniami. #Trzecia Skrzynia Chao znajduje się za trzecim punktem kontrolnym. Po przejściu przez sekcję platformową, gracz zostanie wrzucony przez spring na szynę. Należy zeskoczyć z szyny na poprzedzającą ją platformę. Skrzynia Chao znajduje się obok kilku drewnianych i niezniszczalnych skrzyń. Gold Beetle Gold Beetle można znaleźć za drugim punktem kontrolnym. Gracz powinien wjechać po dwóch biegnących w górę szynach. Z drugiej należy wyskoczyć bardzo wysoko, aby dosięgnąć Gold Beetle który pojawi się w powietrzu. Big the Cat Big pojawia się za piątym punktem kontrolnym. Po tym jak gracz wjedzie po pionowej szynie i zostanie wybity w górę przez spring, będzie mógł ujrzeć kota świętującego na metalowej półce odstającej ze ściany tej sekcji. Muzyka }} W innych grach Sonic Generations thumb|Szkic koncepcyjny Final Rush W Sonic Generations Final Rush pojawia się jako arena walki Sonica z Shadowem. Arena zbudowana jest z zapętlającego się mostu. Pojawiają się tutaj te same szyny co w oryginalnym Final Rush, wliczając w to również zielone i czerwone krzyżyki na ich końcach. Ciekawostki *Remiks muzyki z Final Rush został wykorzystany w grze Shadow the Hedgehog na poziomie The ARK. *W oryginalnej wersji Sonic Adventure 2 na Dreamcast licznik gry wskazuje na to, że na tym poziomie powinno być 20 zwierzątek. W rzeczywistości, przynajmniej w tej wersji Final Rush, na tym poziomie można znaleźć 21 zwierzątek. Po zebraniu dwudziestego pierwszego zwierzątka gracz otrzyma dodatkowe życie. Kategoria:Tematyka kosmosu Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Adventure 2